Sick Jokes
by Yaku Sinn
Summary: Angeal chuckled. "Seph?" "Yeah 'geal?" "Just…shut up." Sephiroth rubbed his face against his pillow and sighed. "Kay."   Sephiroth is high on hojobrand cold medicine and found out popsicle sticks have jokes on them.


Title: Sick Jokes

Summary: Sephiroth gets a cold and has popsicle's with corny jokes to help sooth his throat. Angeal is on nurse duty for the night.

Disclaimer: If i owned Final Fantasy 7, Zack (OHHH ZACK! How i love you!), Angeal, Genesis, and Sexiroth would be required to constantly be naked. AND Tseng, Reno and Rufus would have wild monkey sex on the dai-ly.

AN: A bit more crack for you lovely little pumpkins (: [Ignore the random caps. computers ODD]

* * *

"Hey Angeal?" Sephiroth whispered moving his drippy shinra-hero Popsicle stick away from his mouth, unsure if his nurse for the night was still awake. "'Geal?"

"Yeah Seph?" Angeal rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his hand with a sigh. His hair was slightly disheveled from the tickle fight they'd a mere 30 minutes earlier.

"You still awake? I have a joke for you." Sephiroth murmured with his eyes closed. He had a pretty nasty cold and the medicine Professor Hojo prescribed was known to react badly with high amounts of mako (when they mixed the two together to test it, it ate through their equipment and the lab floor.); just another experiment in disguise.

"Yeah, I'm awake." Angeal nodded rolling his pillow and tucking it underneath himself. "Go for it. Although, I will warn you. I'm the master of all jokes."

Sephiroth snorted and picked up a Popsicle stick that had been tossed to the side. He tisked at the stick and tossed it to the side once more. He grabbed another and read it with a smile. "Okay, okay okay. I got one! You ready?"

Angeal laughed a little at the childish glee that oozed from Sephiroth's popsicle painted teeth and nodded once again. "Yeah, I'm ready. Shoot."

"Okay! Why wasn't the…mouse! Why wasn't the mouse a…tattered tail? Oh. A tattle-tale! Why wasn't the mouse a tattle-tale 'Geal?" He asked, elbowing Angeal playfully. "C'mon 'Geal! You gotta know this one! You gotta! Do you know it? C'mon guess!"

Angeal's smile widened; it was all he could do to avoid laughing at his severely drugged friend. "Ya know seph. I cant say I know that one. Why wasn't the mouse a tattle-tale?"

Sephiroth fell onto his back and shouted "Aww man! Angeal! It's so easy! How do you not know?" He brought the popcicle stick to his face once more and ready the answer all the while laughing. "It didn't wanna be a rat! Hahahaha, isn't that haha-larious?" Sephiroth rolled onto his side and slapped his younger friend in the chest. "It didn't wanna-Hahaha! It didn't! HA! Whew! Hot damn that was funny! Didn't wanna be a rat…Whew."

At some point Angeal had begun laughing too, but more so at Sephiroth than the corny joke.

"Okay! I have another!" Sephiroth said rolling onto his stomach and grabbing a pile of discarded sticks before pulling his long silver braid over his shoulder. "What…What was a trick that the loaf of bread taught the dog?" He flipped the stick around and frowned "I don't get it…Next!" He shouted throwing the stick over his shoulder and grabbing another. "HA! Okay! Angeal! Oh my god youre gunna love this one! Okay! You ready?" Before angeal could open his mouth to answer Sephiroth was starting the joke.

"Why don't seagulls fly by the bay?" he dropped his head onto the pile of soggy sticks in front of him and whispered. "Oh my goooood this is hilaaaarrious!"

Angeal rubbed his soul patch a little and hmm'd. He shrugged and said "you keep getting me seph. What is it?"

Sephiroth inhaled sharply and shook his head from side to side. "Cuz then it'd be a baaggggeeellllll! Not a seagull!"

Angeals mouth twitched before he fell into a fit of loud laughter.

Sephiroth laughed along side him for a short while unaware he was in fact the cause of Angeal's laughter.

"'Geal! Its not that funny!" he said rolling into Angeal and trying to shove him off the bed.

Angeal continued to laugh at the now flustered Seph.

"Angeal! Stop laughing!" Sephiroth said pushing him with his feet. After three unsuccessful attepmts to force the larger man off his bed he rolled away, facing the wall, to pout. "Stupid angeal…laughin' at stupid jokes." He mumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aww seph! I'm sorry! I'll stop laughing!" Angeal said still chuckling.

Sephiroth hmp'ed and tilted his head back sticking his chin out defiantly. "Can you turn off the light Angeal? I don't feel like joking anymore."

Angeal shook his head softly and silently laughed. "Sure thing seph." He said reaching onto the night stand to turn off the lamp. "G'night."

"Night." Sephiroth said pulling his blanket over his head. Angeal stared at the Sephiroth sized lump and laughed quietly to himself.

"Don't you want Mr. General Fluffy?" he asked picking up Sephiroths teddy and scooting over towards him.

"No." He replied poking his head from under the blanket. "He'll get sick too." he finished taking his bear from Angeal and placing him in-between them on a bear sized pillow. "Keep him warm okay 'geal?"

Angeal nodded and settled in beside the bear. "Will do. Sweet dreams sexiroth."

Seph snorted and wiggled around to get more comfortable.

There was a long bout of sleepy silence before Sephiroth snickered and whispered. "Hey geal?" he yawned and rolled towards his half asleep friend.

Angeal hmm'd and raised his eyebrow with his eyes closed before yawning right along with the silver haired man. ""Sup seph?"

"Whats brown and sticky?" he said, noticeably a little less than half awake.

"Poop." angeal mummered sleepily. "ice cream. Ants. Strippers when they put on too much-" a yawn. "too much fake tan stuff. Zack's-" there was a sleepy sigh before he mumbled something indecipherable.

Sephiroth let out a long yawn that turned squeaky at the end. "Nooo, 'Geal. A stick..Sticks are brown..and sticky."

Angeal chuckled. "Seph?"

"yeah 'geal?"

"just…shut up."

Sephiroth rubbed his face against his pillow and sighed. "Kay."

* * *

Likes it? Review?


End file.
